The Haunted Mansion
by TheFallingPenguin
Summary: Welcome foolish mortals, come and witness the tale of when six fools step foot on an abandoned mansion. A mansion which holds many secrets that tell a story which connects them all together. Yet these mortals don't have any chance surviving a night here. Come around, I will tell you the small tale of the haunted mansion. (Rated T, just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi there and welcome to one of my Halloween specials! :) _**

**_This story is based of the 2003 movie adaption and the awesome ride at Disney parks. (I had this idea since Summer ever since I went to Disney World with my family in Florida.)_**

**_Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

Long ago in the year 1854, there was a couple who lived peacefully in a fresh made new mansion deep in the dark woods of Oregon. The couple's names were Joseph Erstwin and Julie Ulman. They were the richest couple there was in the tiny town of Gravity Falls who had maids and butlers. They would occasionally throw old fashioned colonial parties and invited everyone they knew from the west coast. The guests who came loved their parties, but the one feature they loved was a beautiful view of the falls and scenery. To the couple everything was bright and beautiful especially since they were engaged. Yet one day all of that changed. What changed the atmosphere for the engaged couple was a dreadful letter. The letter that was received the day before their marriage.

The letter foretold a horrible threat toward Julie saying she shall die from drinking poison from the richest wine for their marriage toast. No one knew who wrote the letter that evening, but Joseph was the one to read it after their toast. The man was too late to save her though because within five minutes of drinking the wine she fell on the floor with no sign of life. The clock stricken after her death which meant her time has ended. Joseph was heartbroken and threw a big tantrum wishing revenge on her death. He kicked all the shocked guests out his mansion and burned everything that reminded him of Julie.

"No! This can't be. I wish to know the assassin!" is all that came from his mouth until he made his final decision. He knew it would be impossible to find the killer and had a heavy heart to join Julie.

With a last picture of Julie that he saved for himself and mouthing to himself, "I will come my love." he grabbed a strong rope and a wooden stool then went to the attic of the mansion. There he said his last goodbyes and apologies toward Julie's picture and tied the rope around his shaking neck then stepped on the stool to tie it with the ceiling. With eyes closed and tears in his eyes he kicked the stool back and was hanging three feet from the floor, gasping for air until his struggling for life stopped and he met his death.

After a few hours of hanging three feet from the ground, one of the maids that worked for him, discovered his dead body. They were terrified of this tragic event and mourned for the couple's fate. For the two young lovers, death separated them. The mansion that belonged to the couple always had a peaceful and welcoming atmosphere. That night of their death, all that was heard from the mansion was sobbing and screaming.

...

Today, the mansion is found lifeless and dead. No one lived in the abandoned mansion and many people in the town of Gravity Falls wouldn't even dare to look at the building as they would pass it. To the small town, it was known as one of the worst tragedies of Gravity Falls. The couple could've brought success and more dignity to the small town, but that dramatically changed due to a letter. One day though, a young man in his twenties and a young twelve year old girl was sent to hang posters for a tourist trap around the town.

"Hmm... what about this place Soos?"

"Uhh... I don't think it's a good place for it, dude"

Soos was uncertain of the old mansion and knew about the tale of the old place. What frightened him was the thought of ghosts walking in the area. He even felt chills run up his spine. On the other hand, the twelve year old's name is Mabel. She was the happiest and most joyful girl there could be. She brought daylight into everybody's life.

"Come on, you party pooper! If you want I can hang up the sign on the gate." Mabel gestured as she was ready to dash toward the rusted gates that surrounded the mansion.

Soos shook his head and tried to ignore Mabel's generosity, but failed to notice Mabel had already taken one of the posters from his hand. With the posters in her hand, Mabel dashed toward the gate with a cheerful grin until her smile faded.

"Soos. Come here..."

The older man walked toward her direction, ready to fight whatever Mabel encountered. Soos then stopped dead in his tracks once he saw what Mabel was looking at. What they saw alarmed them. They saw a floating ghost like head floating around the mansion's front. The head didn't even notice the two humans standing there.

"We should go back Mabel. We shouldn't mess with this thing." Soos said while taking her hand and started to lead her back. To their dismay, Mabel accidentally stepped on a twig which instantly got the ghost's attention.

"Run dude!"

The two screamed and ran as fast as they could while the ghost head came toward the gates, yelling at the two in gibberish words. The odd detail about the ghost is that it stopped right at the gates, not even daring to go past them. The two humans though, continued screaming and running till the point they were far from the ghost's vision. The ghost did saw the poster that was dropped on the floor that read, "The Mystery Shack: Home of the greatest and scariest things to have ever walked the earth! Come see today!" The poster even presented the crew that worked there. But there was someone who instantly got the head's attention because they looked very similar to someone that died a hundred years ago.

…

"Dipper! Dipper!"

Mabel and Soos ran into the small gift shop of the Mystery Shack which caught the two employees' attention who was organizing the shirts and jackets there. The two employees are known as Dipper and Wendy.

"Ugh. What Mabel?" Dipper groaned and rolled his eyes. His twin sister was currently the one, who was interrupting his time with Wendy, whom he was crushing on.

"There was this ghost at this creepy looking house then… then…" the younger girl said while throwing her arms in the air in a spastic way.

"Mabel, Get it together!"

Dipper was beginning to get worried for his sister because she was found shaking and sweating. Mabel was also tongue tied since she couldn't find the right words to say. Dipper decided to give Mabel time and turned to Soos who was there quiet.

"Soos, tell us what happened."

"Well um… Mr. Pines ordered us to stick posters around town to get more tourists in. We found this creepy looking place and your sister decided to stick a poster at the gates. That's when it got crazy! There was this floating head that chased us. I'll tell you what, I'm never going back there again dude…Unless it followed us here." Soos explained then looked around with paranoid eyes.

After the explanation there was then an awkward moment of silence that was set. Wendy and Dipper had their jaws open while Mabel and Soos were still catching their breath. Until the young boy with the pine tree hat decided to investigate further in by getting his most trusted book from his vest. Journal number three.

"Okay guys. Let me look for this thing. Where did you find it at?"

Soos cleared his throat and explained the mansion they were at until Dipper found the location in the journal.

"The mansion. DO NOT ever go there at any costs! Many spirits lurk the area, wishing revenge on any mortal that steps foot there. The spirits suffered through a terrible tragedy yet, the real story behind their deaths is unsolved."

Dipper scanned the book looking for more explanations, but found nothing. On the page that explained the mansion, there wasn't that much explained yet instead it had many drawn pictures. There were pictures of floating candles, ghost like figures, a crystal sphere with mist in it, and much other paranormal stuff.

"Woah... is that really w-what is found inside the... the mansion?" Mabel stuttered while looking over her brother's shoulder. Dipper tried to open his mouth to reply but was cut off when someone entered the shop with such a hurry.

"No, no, no! Kids, come here!"

Dipper quickly closed the book and tucked it under one of his vest openings. After that, he and his sister made their way toward the man who asked for them.

"What is it Grunkle Stan?"

"Kids, Soos, Wendy... what do I say to the tourists?" the older man panted with shaking legs. Stan was worried because the day has come when tourists would complain about something that he never thought of.

"What do you mean, ya big goof?" the younger girl asked while smiling at her uncle. All of her fear toward the incident earlier was fading away.

"Mabel you're creative and artistic, help me make the most amazing attraction the world has ever seen."

"Why? What happened?"

"The tourists say they come here every summer yet, they're getting tired of the same exhibits even the new ones. They say it doesn't change at all. This is bad news because tourists can get bored and that'll mean I'll lose money!"

"That's horrible Mr. Pines. I can help Mabel if you like." The handyman offered and grabbed a screwdriver out of his pocket. Stan nodded at Soos' generosity but was overjoyed when a new idea struck him.

"Well, I actually need Mabel's idea and maybe even Dipper's paranoid mind. You and Wendy can help us too because I made up my mind. We're going to the dump! We're going to make a scary ride that will blow the tourists out of their socks!"

"Sir, yes, sir." Soos saluted while Wendy snickered with disgust. Dipper and Mabel went to the dump lots of times either to help Stan pick up valuable pieces for new exhibits or get new items that catch Stan's eye. This assignment though, was going to be challenging for Mabel.

"But Mr. Pines, when are we gonna head down there? Because if I'm going to work overtime then, I need to tell my dad."

"Wendy, we'll start tomorrow because who's crazy enough to head out toward the place in daylight where everyone would see us? Besides there are new tourists outside waiting for a tour of this place. Which means money is ticking away."

Wendy nodded but she didn't like the idea. Especially not enjoying the fact that she's going to get covered with muck from looking through garbage.

"Ugh, Fine. Whatever... " The redhead frowned while cracking her knuckles in annoyance.

"Well then, I'll be on my way."

With the confirmation being confirmed, the old man with a fez stepped out of the shack leaving the four employees alone. Mabel was slyly smiling while chewing on gummy koalas she had in her pocket and poked Dipper on the stomach.

"Why don't we get a better look at your nerdy book you got there, Dr. Dip?"

Dipper glared at her statement and got the book out of his vest. The rest of the group looked over his shoulders as he opened the book and landed right on the spot where he left off. His eye instantly caught sight of the sphere with mist in it.

"What could that be?" asked the young boy as he pointed to the image. Mabel squinted her eyes and saw a little shaded in head in the sphere which freaked her out.

"It's the head! It's the head that chased us! Don't you see it Soos?!" Mabel asked while lightly elbowing Soos on the stomach.

"Uh... I don't see anything dude."

The oldest Pine twin got the book out of Dipper's hands and presented it closer to Soos' vision.

"Oh my god, I see it now! That thing did chase us!"

Mabel closed the book and handed it to Dipper, who was confused along with Wendy. Dipper believed them since he encountered many supernatural beings too but Wendy only encountered a paranormal activity once. She still doesn't believe in them, "monsters and ghosts stuff" that is going on in Gravity Falls.

"Uh, Mabel. The answer is simple and it is to avoid the place. The mystery sure does look very interesting, but it obviously shouldn't be investigated. We really shouldn't mess with the spirits there. Weren't you even scared of it minutes ago?"

Mabel knew that part of it is true but her heart longed to go solve the mystery with her trusted brother. Mysteries and adventures is all the twins ever did that summer besides helping their uncle with the shack. She even fought gnomes, faced a psychopathic kid, ran the shack, got her pet pig back from a pterodactyl, traveled in time, and much more. So she questioned herself, what is she scared of anyway?

"But, Dipper we-"

"No Mabel!" Dipper angrily told his naive sister. Mabel rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out toward her twin.

"Okay then captain buzz kill. As if you didn't mess with lots of things already."

Dipper just accepted Mabel as she is at the moment because he knew she would never go there. Yet, little did he know that an adventure awaits him on the abandoned mansion's grounds.

* * *

**_This is a story I always wanted to go and since it's Halloween season I figured, why not do a Halloween special! _**

**_This story is going to be uploaded every two days or everyday. I'm planning on completing the story on Halloween night._**

**_Please review, because it's very inspirational to me. :)_**

**_-Little Penguin_**

**_(P.S: If any of you read The Complications of Love or L'ascesa Di La Primadonna, I'm sorry to tell you this but those stories are going to be on hiatus until November. I'm right now currently busy with two stories... :l )_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 is here. :) _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

A week had passed by since the encounters with the mysterious head and Mabel and Soos were starting to forget about the incident. Instead, the whole group was occupied with trips toward the dump at night. Stan told them to get the biggest piece they could ever find. So far only one of the employees found the biggest parts and that is Wendy. She found an old antler that belonged to a moose and found a big skeleton of a big fish that was in a portrait. Soos found an old fog machine that still worked while Mabel found a strange painting of a beast. Dipper only found an old spray can of silver color. The Pine twins always questioned why there was strange stuff that was thrown out in the dumps. Yet what could they question? It's Gravity Falls natural self.

It was a cool Friday night and the sky was covered with grey/black clouds. The gang was just packing their last foundings into the trunk of Stan's car. They didn't really found that much valuable items and Stan blamed it on the crazy old man that lived in the dumps. Old Man McGucket was annoying them while they were at the dumps by taking items from their hands and yelled crazy stuff they would never understood. Luckily, that night the crazy old man didn't even bother them.

"Okay kids, we're done with business here. I think we have enough items to cover our chilling ride." Stan commented toward his nephew and niece who were getting inside the car.

"No problem Grunkle Stan. Anything to make you happy!" said the cheerful girl who smiled, showing her sparkling braces.

"One thing I don't understand kid, is why did you bring the pig to the trip?"

"Waddles told me he wanted to come along to roll around in piles of trash. Isn't that right you big little dummy?" cooed Mabel toward her pet pig who oinked with agreement.

"Just make sure to give that pig a bath or it's sleeping outside."

"Will do Grunkle Stan." Mabel saluted then proceeded to pet her pig.

"Hey guys move over cause I need a place to sit. Unless you want me to walk home which isn't a good idea cause it looks like it's going to rain." said the teenage redhead who got the twins attention especially Dipper who instantly made room for Wendy to sit next to him. The teenager smiled and thanked him which caused him to blush slightly.

Once everyone was settled in the car, Stan turned on the ignition and made his way toward Wendy's house to drop her off. It wasn't a far drive since Wendy lived only twenty minutes from the town toward her cabin home.

"Mabel, please get Waddles off my lap. He's getting my shorts dirty." complained the younger twin as he nudged his sister.

"Okay then grumpy grumps Waddles come-" Mabel was cut off her words when she noticed the car made a stop in the middle of the woods.

"This can't be! Soos go check the engine." the con man angrily said while waking up the handyman who was sleeping in the passenger seat.

"What... oh the engine. I'll go and check it out Mr. Pines." Soos said while yawning. He then went outside to check under the hood of the car. The twins and the teenager looked at Stan with shock as he rested his head on the steering wheel. Wendy wanted to go see what went wrong until she finally understood there might be a problem with the old car. Dipper and Mabel were starting to get worried since they knew that they were stranded in the middle of the dangerous parts of Gravity Falls. Who knew what monsters and creatures are observing them and waiting to make a move for them to come and pick on their prey?

Ten minutes passed and Soos came back into the car with worried eyes. Something caught his attention which haunted him of a dreadful memory.

"I think it's fixed Mr. Pines. Try it."

Stan sighed and tried to turn the ignition on. Still the engine would fail to turn on which made the old man yell in anger.

"What are we going to do?!"

To their dismay, large drops of water started to fall toward the ground until it started to pour rain. Waddles oinked with excitement at seeing rain splash onto the windows, but Wendy looked at the drops with annoyance.

"I can call my dad to pick us up if you want Mr. Pines." Wendy said while getting her phone out of her pocket.

"Sure. Sure do that."

Wendy flipped her phone open only to see the words she didn't want to see. NO SERVICE/RECEPTION IN THIS AREA.

"What?! My phone has no reception! What are we going to do now? Walk home?" the teenage girl asked which settled in an awkward moment of silence. Everyone was beginning to think of a way to get back safely without risking to blindly walk into the woods. Mabel looked around their surroundings to see if they were lucky to see someone drive by yet due to the heavy rain, it was impossible for her to see. The only thing she saw was a figure of a house in the distance. The mansion she never thought she would run into again.

"Dipper..."

Dipper turned his head only to see his twin point toward a building in the distance. His eyes widened at the sight as he quietly pulled out his journal from his vest.

"Is that the mansion you guys were talking about?"

Mabel nodded her head and poked Soos on the shoulder who knew what they were talking about.

"Mansion? Where is it?" Stan instantly asked.

"I don't think we should go there Grunkle-"

"I see it. Well then, come on lets go there. I don't want to be stranded out here all night."

The old man unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door letting some rain come in the car. Everyone flinched from the cold drops of the rain. Wendy decided to follow Stan because she knew that staying in the car would be a bad idea. She didn't even care about the legends of the mansion. All she wanted was warmth and quietness. She eventually knew Stan could break in the place and fix the employees up with rooms there.

"You guys coming or not cause I'm freezing wet here?" Wendy asked while standing outside but only got blank stares at her. She rolled her eyes and closed the door, following the old man toward the mansion. Dipper looked toward Mabel and Soos who were firm in their place. He opened the door and got out, hoping that the mansion wasn't all that dangerous. That only left Soos and Mabel alone, along with Waddles. The pig shrieked with a worried tone and scratched the windows with his pig feet.

"Okay Waddles we'll go with them. Just please stop crying my little piggy." Mabel shushed her pig, while getting out the car running after her brother with Waddles under her arms. Now Soos was alone and he looked around the empty car with a dilemma of whether to follow them or not. Staying in the car would be lonely for him and if something comes he won't have anyone to help protect him. If he went with them then he would have company and a warm room and maybe possibly some food.

"Dudes, wait for me!" Soos yelled as he went out of the car, running after his friends.

...

Stan came toward the gates and was regretting his decision. The gates were locked. He tried to open the gates with his bare hands as well as trying to open the lock with a hair pin that he always carried in his pocket. But he had no luck.

"Grrr... Open!"

"Face it Mr. Pines, it's impossible to open the lock. I can try and climb over the gates"

Stan turned around to see his teenage employee shivering and her long hair that was dripping with water. He felt sorry for her and didn't want her to risk climbing the tall gates. Yet, when Dipper and Mabel came he felt worse. They were in the same status as Wendy.

"Forget it, we're returning to the car. I made the dumbest decision." Stan said as he made his way back and didn't notice Soos pass him.

"Wait Grunkle Stan! The gates are opening!" Dipper called out toward his uncle.

Stan turned around and saw the lock unlock itself and the gates pushing magically back. It's as if the mansion welcomed them onto their grounds. The old man was amazed and ran past everyone, toward the main mansion's doors. The mansion was built out of hard stones and was surrounded by strange looking angel statues that were in a crying position. Soos and Mabel gulped at the sight but it's the only choice they had. There was no turning back now. The rest of the group ran after Stan and stopped behind him in the front of the main doors. At the door, there was a crow who was crowing at them until it finally calmed down due to a glare from Stan.

"Well then... what are you waiting for Grunkle Stan? Knock it!" Mabel complained as she felt uncomfortable under her large wool sweater.

Stan followed her order and knocked the door by its large lion encrusted handles. He was astonished at the lion handles, the size of the large doors, and how well detailed the doors are. The doors opened by themselves after the knocks and allowed the guests to go further in.

The gang looked around with wonder as they stepped foot in the mansion. The mansion had lots of cobwebs everywhere and dust on many shelves. Oddly, all the Victorian furniture was well kept with no tears and no stains. The mansion gave a chill up everyone's spine and gave them a haunting feeling that they are being watched. Also, the darkness and burned candles gave more effect. On the other hand, what was beautiful about the mansion is the stairways that surrounded the opening of the main hall. Each item in the house was highly decorated with small details.

"Wow. Who knows how much cool stuff they have here?" Mabel complimented while setting her pig down on the cold marble ground.

"Don't get to drawn into this place Mabel. You don't know what can be here." said Dipper as he eyed a gargoyle that was on top of the stairways. He could've sworn the statue moved its head toward their direction.

As if on cue, they heard a creak in the main hall and jumped at the sound of thunder. An older man walked down the hall. The lightning from the storm gave a more chilling effect as each light was hit, he moved closer and closer.

"We've been expecting your company."

* * *

**_Action is in store for this story as well as dark twists throughout the story. I also want to keep the show's jokeful spirit alive, so this fanfic will also probably make you giggle at silly little jokes. _**

**_Review, Favorite, Follow, whatever. Cause that is pure inspiration fuel for me. :D_**

**_-Little Penguin_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_So who is the mysterious person walking down the hall?_**

**_Find out now! :D_**

* * *

"We've been expecting your company."

The group looked at the older man. They were confused because they knew that no one lived at the mansion yet, this man looked like he works there. He had proper attire on and grey hair with a gray trimmed beard. He even wore white gloves while holding a candle holder that dripped with hot wax.

"Um, who the heck are you?" asked Stan as he eyed the silver tray, wondering if it's real silver or not.

"Why it seems that I forgot my manners. I am Daniel Timmons, the butler, who will serve you tonight at this fine establishment. Follow me for dinner with Master Joseph. He is eager to meet you all indeed."

The group looked at each other while no words were heard from them. Stan shrugged and went to follow the butler into the main hall. Just at the word of food, his stomach growled as well as Soos who followed close behind them.

"Well... I think we should follow those guys."

Wendy grabbed the twins' hands and led them down the main hall. The main hall is what connected the library, dining hall, and the living rooms together. It was heavily decorated with lots of artifacts. The hall consisted of armor and weapons from around the world. Toward Spanish conquistadors, Japanese samurai armor, and English knights. It was amazing to watch such armory being displayed.

"Here is the dining room. The master will be with you shortly." said the butler as he opened the doors toward the dining area. The area had a long table with probably twenty five seats. What surrounded them were paintings of people the group never saw and a large fireplace at the end of the room.

"Holy mackerel! Look at this area!" Stan exclaimed while looking at every painting there was in the area. Mabel and Soos ran toward the table and felt their mouths water at the delicious sight. Roasted chicken, warm bread, Ribs, soups, steamed potatoes, all kinds of cheeses, and steamed vegetables.

"Where should I start? The chicken, the potatoes... choices, choices." Mabel said while setting herself in a red velvet seat. In front of her six utensils were present as well as three plates on top of each other. Wendy walked around the room while being followed by Dipper and stopped at the fireplace. The warm air giving by the fireplace calmed her nerves down.

Dipper looked at her with affection as she wrapped her arms around her waist. She was still wet and cold. The boy wanted to hold her hand and hug her. She even looked like she could be sick soon. Dipper thought he should take action so he made his way toward her, but was interrupted when a young looking man with brown hair and amber eyes walked into the area.

"Why hello there. I am Joseph Erstwin and I am the master the butler speaks of. Please take a seat. Especially you, lovely young lady." the man said while pointing toward Wendy. The teenage girl rolled her eyes and walked toward the table.

"Allow me to seat you, miss uh..."

"Wendy. Wendy Corduroy."

"Wendy. What a lovely name. You even have very beautiful long hair."

Wendy laughed nervously and ignored anything else. Her mind only focused on the delicious food that was there. Dipper though, glared at Joseph. _"So this is war..."_ Dipper thought to himself grimly.

Everyone else got into a seat and ate what was there. Even Waddles ate at a seat and oinked with approval.

"So are you the Pines family?" Joseph asked as he served himself some soup.

"Well there are only three Pines here. I'm Stanford Pines and those kids there are my great niece and nephew, Mabel and Dipper. The other two are my employees, Soos and Wendy." Stan eagerly said as he pointed to everyone by mentioning their name.

Joseph nodded and stared at the pig that made a mess around him. The young man just accepted it because he knew the group was special and didn't want to get on their bad side. His eyes moved toward Wendy who ate as much as she could. She looked exactly like his soon to be bride and was kind enough like her.

"So Miss. Corduroy, do you like this mansion?"

Wendy just nodded and tried to avoid eye contact with him. But she failed because as soon as she looked at him, she felt her cheeks blush.

"Well Joseph, I think this place is splendid. Splendid enough for a business contract. How about we have a deal and I can turn this place into a chilling ride for tourists to see around the world?" Stan volunteered while resting back on his seat with a full stomach.

"This mansion is not for business Mr. Pines. It's a place for love and peace. Yet, so far this mansion does have some disturbing atmosphere lately." the young man sternly said while giving Stan a cold stare.

"Tell me Mr. Pines, do you believe in ghosts?"

Stan stared at Joseph who had a smirk on his face. The old man felt a something unnatural from Joseph. As if he wasn't a human.

"Uh, it depends. Back in the past, I and my brother would occasionally go solve mysteries that we always heard about. Until one tragic accident occurred that took him away from me. Otherwise, I do sometimes. Why?"

"Just asking in case you come across one." Joseph said in a dark bitter voice.

There was a moment of silence between everyone. All that can be heard is munching and Waddles oinking with delight. The butler, who served them earlier, was looking out the windows with eyes of joy. Part of the plan worked.

"Why it seems that the river is overflowing into our territory. No one shall leave the mansion tonight."

...

It was ten at night and everyone is being led by Daniel who held a candle holder. The halls did seem darker since there was barely any electricity anywhere. All they did for light was using candles.

"For the ladies, your room shall be here. You two should share this room."

The butler opened a door toward the room and it was beautiful inside. The beds had silk covers and were surrounded by closets that may contain expensive clothes. There was even a fireplace on the side of the room.

"Wow. This is amazing. I call left side since its closer to the fireplace!" Wendy happily said as she jumped onto the bed. Mabel shook her head and looked down at her pet pig that rolled around the carpet leaving scraps of dirt on it.

"We'll be fine here guys. Dipper you should go with Grunkle Stan and Soos because they'll be lonely without you."

Dipper accepted what his sister said and smiled at Wendy who had her eyes closed with bliss as she laid on the warm bed.

"Okay Mabel. If you need anything we'll be across or down the hall."

Mabel nodded at her twin and smiled. She said her good nights to everyone and closed the door.

Dipper felt that he should've stayed with them but knew he should stick to what his sister told him.

"Alright then gentleman. I shall lead you toward your room."

The butler walked deeper into the hall and opened the door to reveal a larger room than what the girls had. It had the same decoration as the other room but this one had more shelves and a large mirror.

"It seems that the three of you should share the bed because sleeping on the floor would be very uncomfortable. Especially since there are cockroaches that roam the floors."

The three boys shivered at the thought of those pests but didn't like the idea of sharing a bed. They would definitely not all be able to fit on the same bed.

"Alright then. We'll be fine here. Thank you Mr. Timmons." Stan thanked Daniel and shook his hand. The butler smiled toward them and stepped foot out of the door. He then closed the door behind him and chuckled. He chuckled in an evil dark way.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading this far, really! :) (Also this was a short chapter... I know!)_**

**_Review, fav, follow, whatever! (As long as you like this story...)_**

**_-Little Penguin_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Should the gang trust the people in the mansion or not? Hmm... _**

**_Well, find out! :)_**

* * *

The boys looked around their room with amazed eyes. They never even saw such decor and fancy items. Dipper walked toward the one of the shelves and looked through the labels. His eyes stopped when his eyes met the title,_ "Black Magic."_

The boy picked the book out and blew out the dust on the cover. The book had drawings of skulls on the front and was torn. Dipper thought that the book was used sometime in the past. Yet, why would they use the book if the owner said this mansion lived in love and peace?

"Mr. Pines, check out these little gold forks." Soos said while picking up a case that held forks.

"Gold?!"

Soos nodded and gave the case to Stan who squinted his eyes at the forks. The forks had little flowers decorated on the end and were slim. What fascinated him was the way they shined by the fire light.

"Wow. They even have a book on how to do black magic. I wonder what for?" Dipper said while holding up the book so they can see. Just when the others were about to see it, there was a knock at the door.

The three walked toward the door and opened it only to reveal that no one was standing there. They all shrugged and began to walk back to their spots only to be face to face with Daniel which made them jump with fright.

"I'm sorry to intrude here but the master has ordered me to get Mr. Pines to join him in the library."

Stan felt the attention of the other boys look at him and he was unsure whether to go with Daniel or not. He gestured for the other two to huddle up.

"I'm unsure whether to go or not. There's something off about all of them."

"I can follow you if you want Mr. Pines. Just in case something happens." Soos offered which made the con man smile.

"Alright then. Dipper go see your sister and Wendy for the moment. I'm sure your sister is still awake since she ate more than three slices of cake."

Dipper nodded and grabbed the book that he recently found. Stan and Soos turned around and smiled at the butler.

"I would be honored to follow you toward the library. Even Soos wants to come along too."

The butler looked back and forth at them then gave a small nod. This was going to be better than one.

"Very well then. Follow me."

Stan and Soos followed the butler into the hall while Dipper followed them and made his way toward the girls' room. He wanted to follow his great uncle and friend but knew this is a mission for them to see.

...

Mabel and Wendy were settled in bed and were doing each other's hair. The teenager was braiding Mabel's long hair while the sweater girl was brushing Wendy's hair tips with her pink brush. It looked as if they were sisters.

"So any boy you like Mabel?" Wendy joke fully asked which made Mabel smile from ear to ear.

"Funny cause I just saw this cute-"

"Wait Mabel. Someone is knocking on the door."

The twelve year rolled her eyes and got on her feet. She walked toward the door and turned the knob only to see her twin brother shyly wave at her with a nervous grin.

"Hey Mabel. The creepy guys of this place want to talk with Grunkle Stan and Soos. Stan said I should stay with you guys here." Dipper quietly said while looking down at his feet.

"Come in bro." Mabel welcomed and stepped to the side to let Dipper in.

"Hey Dip. What brings you here?" the redhead asked which made Dipper blush.

"Oh... uh... Stan told me to come to you guys."

Wendy nodded but her eyes were fixed on the book Dipper had under his arms. She got out of bed and leaned in closer to his height. She squinted her eyes to get a better look until Dipper realized that she was looking at his book. Being dumbfounded, Dipper gave her a goofy smile and opened the book toward the table of contents. Mabel even came to get a better look at his book.

"This here is a book I found called Black Magic. It looks interesting and could possibly be a clue to what in the heck happened here."

"But Dipper. Isn't that like an evil book or something?"

Dipper gave a stern look toward his sister and flipped through the pages to get to an eye catching title. Eventually he found one which was titled, "Tarot cards and future reads. Magic to predict."

"It says here, that magic can even predict the future of someone. The tarot cards can predict main events that will happen in someone's life. Palm reading tells the person their personal fate. Calling spirits can even help-"

"Wait Dipper. Do you think that has something to do with the mystery here?" Mabel asked. Dipper shrugged at her question. This was a case that didn't really make any sense to him.

"Wait guys. Is that a little figure of me?" asked the teenage girl as she walked over to one of the counters then picked up a small figure. The figure had long red hair and freckles on her cheek. She wore a green dress and had light green eyes. Very similar to Wendy.

"Okay. I'm creeped out now. I swear this wasn't here a few minutes ago." Wendy said as she dropped the figure to the ground and was lightheaded. Waddles went over to the doll and picked it up with his snout to bring it over to the twins.

"Wow. It seems as if someone is Gideon creepy obsessed with you." Mabel said while lightly pointing toward Dipper. Upon noticing this, Dipper glared at her and pushed her arm down.

The younger twin bent down to pick up the figure from the pig's snout and examined it very closely. He was sure that Joseph has something to do with this.

"Wendy just forget about this toy. It won't do anything to hurt you."

Wendy nodded toward Dipper and looked around the room for a certain door. She felt sick to her stomach all the sudden.

"Okay Dipper. I'll try to listen. By any chance do you know where the bathroom is?"

The twins gave her a response she didn't want to hear. The shook their heads until someone answered for her. A maid that was unnoticed, offered to take Wendy to the bathroom. This scared all three of them especially Dipper. It was his second time he unexpectedly encountered someone out of nowhere.

"I'm Maid Elizabeth and I can lead you toward the ladies room Ms. Corduroy. It is right down the hall. Kids would you care to come too?" asked the maid in a sweet motherly voice which soothed the three of them. Dipper and Mabel replied no.

"Alright then. Carry on."

Wendy followed the maid out into the hall and turned around to give one last look at the twins. Something told her this is a foolish idea but she didn't feel well.

"If something happens go knock at the bathroom door. I'll leave my hat on the knob to show you I'm there."

"Okay Wendy. Just be safe." Dipper called out toward his crush.

Wendy sighed and closed the door behind her. She didn't even know what was in store for her for the night. The maid gave her a sweet smile then held her hand and walked down the hall.

"Be careful Ms. Corduroy. Strange things lurk out here."

The redhead raised an eyebrow at the maid's advice. After what felt like walking down an endless hall they arrived to a small wooden door.

"Here it is Ms. Corduroy. It's all fresh and clean."

Wendy politely thanked the maid and went inside quickly. She left her lumberjack hat on the knob like she promised. She closed the door behind her and collapsed against the door. She felt like she was going to throw up so she quickly leaned in toward the small bucket in the corner but nothing came out.

"What is happening to me? After I saw that creepy toy thing, I feel like something was getting inside of me."

The angry teenager kicked the bucket to its side. She knew she had to remain calm but she quickly stumbled to the door knob. She turned the knob but it wouldn't open. Confused and furious, she kicked the door but it didn't help. The girl even punched the door until her knuckles began to drip with blood. Wendy fell on her knees and began to take deep breaths. It was obvious she was going to stay there for a while. Until one last option came to her. She had to yell and scream.

"Someone please! Help me get out of here! I'm bleeding!"

On the other side of the door the maid was there. She felt sorry for the girl and had tears run down her cheeks. She looked up at the ceiling then did a quiet prayer.

"Please forgive me but it's what he wants, dear lord."

...

Back in the room the twins were starting to worry about Wendy. It has been thirty minutes since she left. They knew she wouldn't take that long to go to the bathroom. Dipper was even impatient and wanted to take action. He blamed everything on Joseph.

"Come on Mabel. We're going to where Wendy is. Something happened to her."

"Are you sure Dipper? We don't have any weapons or whatever. What are we going to do to find her?"

Mabel turned to her brother only to find a blank expression on his face. He looked hypnotized and had large eyes. He moved his arm upward then pointed to the corner. The oldest Pine twin moved her eyes toward the direction where he pointed. Her eyes widened with fear as she saw a bright light come from a small door that she never noticed. The light was accompanied with a light voice saying, "Come, come my children..."

"I think we should follow that light Mabel. It's the only choice we have to help Wendy." Dipper calmly said and grabbed "_Black Magic_."

"Let's go."

* * *

**_Oh no! What are they going to do!? Poor Wendy... :(_**

**_Please review or whatever... :P_**

**_-Little Penguin_**

**_(P.S: I updated Once Upon a Time for those who read it :D )_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I apologize for not updating this earlier. My dog got really sick yesterday and I had to take him to the vet. :(**_

_**Anyway, this is a short chapter but it will add more mystery into this. Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

Stan and Soos were being led by the butler toward the library. They never saw such beautiful decorations and Stan was already planning on what to take back to the shack. He claims that he is going to "borrow" it.

"Wow. This is amazing. I wonder what the library looks like up close."

"Funny you say that Mr. Pines. The master has lots of prize possessions in his beloved library." the butler kindly answered as he opened up a curtain which led him to a darker room surrounded by books, instruments, more artifacts, and plants. It was Joseph's favorite place in the whole mansion since there all the things are near and dear to him are displayed.

"Wow dude. Look at all these books. I'm sure Dipper would've loved this place since he likes to read these things." Soos said as he walked toward one of the shelves which contained old dusted dolls.

"I know right. Poor kid. I feel sorry for him since he's trapped in a room with two girls who are probably talking about boys, makeup, or whatever girls like."

"Do you think we can bring him back sometime Mr. Pines?"

"I don't know Soos. It will depend because there's something off with these people that I just don't like."

The two men were unaware that the butler was hearing about their conversation. He gritted his teeth and stroke his beard, thinking of a new step toward the plan.

"Why gentleman, why don't I serve us some drinks until the master arrives. What kind would you like?"

Stan and Soos looked at each other waiting for one of them to reply. The old man didn't trust them, yet he wanted to be polite toward them so he cleared his throat.

"We would like some drinks. Any kind you like."

The butler grinned. He grinned in a gloomy way which scared Soos. He wished that he was back home with his grandmother, but it was a wish that will most likely not happen. That is if they survive the night there.

"Okay gentleman. I'll go toward the kitchen to retrieve them. Just stay here. Also, before I forget, I wanted to tell you fine gentleman that the master is not well. He claims that he must move on. Yet he says he needs company from someone he loves."

With that, the butler then walked out the sight of the two men leaving them alone in the large library. Stan and Soos didn't understood what Daniel meant when he said that. Stan tried to ignore them while Soos was beginning to shake. In order to take that thought of their minds, the two walked around the area observing everything they saw. Stan was even putting some artifacts in his pockets. Soos was strumming a violin as well as trying to strum a viola together, wondering what is the difference between them.

"Soos would you keep that down? Everybody would come in and see that I'm permanently borrowing their stuff."

"But aren't you taking that without their permission?"

"Just shut your yaps about this or you're fired."

Stan rolled his eyes and began talking gibberish in an angry tone. He was even pressured into quickly tucking more small items into his pockets opening. Soos was starting to get bored from touching and playing everything he saw so he sat himself down on a comfy couch near the window. With sleepy eyes he looked out into the storm, which was raining harder than before.

"Soos! Come here and take a look at this!"

Soos grunted and got to his feet until he saw something that made his jaw drop. Stan was pulling out a small red book from a shelf which opened up another door through the stone walls. Stan smiled and sprinted toward the newly found door.

"Soos, life lesson here, when you find a secret door like this, go through it all the times because people usually have their treasures or money hidden here."

The younger man nodded his head while holding his breath, hoping Stan will get out of trouble. Instead he found his legs directing him to go with Stan. Just when the two were in the small secretive room, the stone door returned to its place leaving Stan and Soos trapped.

...

"Come, come my children..." whispered a light voice as it glowed brighter than before. "Come and learn the secrets this mansion holds..."

Dipper and Mabel began to walk toward the light through the door. They were both hypnotized as well as the little pig, Waddles. The light led them down a small stairway which led to the attic of the mansion. The twins picked up their feet and walked up the stairs, being cautious where the light will lead them.

"Where do you think it will take us Dipper?"

"I don't know Mabel. Just be careful."

When they arrived to the attic of the mansion their jaws instantly dropped at the old stuff around them. Old mannequins, closets, and clothes were presented. Dipper and Mabel looked around with awe and felt chills run up their spine. There was a small picture laid out on a table that caught Dipper's attention. The picture had dust and spider webs on it which meant it was untouched for decades.

"Mabel! Come here before you get into any trouble!" Dipper called out to his twin sister.

Mabel ran toward her brother as she tugged on his vest. She seemed impatient as if she saw something. Dipper ignored her and wiped the dust off the picture which revealed a young lady smiling and waving at the photographer. The lady had long red hair and small freckles on her cheeks. She even had sparkling green eyes. The twins gasped at the woman because she looked exactly like Wendy.

"Dipper, do you think this is what Wendy's past life was?"

"No Mabel, this can't be her past life. I don't even think that it's possible. Also, what was it that you were gonna tell me?"

Mabel grabbed her brother's hand as well as the small picture and led him to the other side of the room. There Dipper's eyes widened. There was a big portrait of the same lady but this time with Joseph, who held her hand. They both had silver rings on their fingers. Dipper could tell that they were engaged.

"This is very interesting now that you showed me this Mabel because she looks exactly like Wendy."

Mabel nodded as she looked down to see where her pet pig was. That is until she noticed that he wasn't near them.

"Waddles! Dipper, where's Waddles?"

Dipper looked around him until his eyes met another pair of eyes. He jumped back and screamed until he saw the maid that served them earlier. The maid held Waddles in her arms as well as a plate of hard candy. The pig dug his head in the plate as it ate all the candy there was and oinked with happiness.

"Elizabeth what are you doing here?" Mabel anxiously asked.

"I saw you all come here and I wanted to offer you all a sweet treat. I even wanted to return your pig."

Dipper eyed her suspiciously and had more questions in mind until he heard another voice come from the down the stairs. The maid looked at them with worried eyes and walked toward the other side of room. There she lifted a thick violet fabric and beckoned them to go there.

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked as she stood there waiting for them. Elizabeth held a finger to her mouth showing that they should be quiet. Mabel grabbed her brother's hand and quickly walked toward the maid.

"Now be quiet and hide here." the maid ordered them. The twins followed her commands and hid under the thick covers. Elizabeth even gave them back their pet pig. Her move actually was a smart idea because soon enough they heard another pair of footsteps enter the dark attic.

"What fools they are! Don't they understand what they are about to suffer?" asked a dark raspy voice. Dipper immediately knew who was talking and instantly picked out the butler.

"Why yes sir. What fools they are..." Elizabeth nervously agreed and laughed lightly in her high voice.

"Did you follow my orders Elizabeth?"

"Yes sir. I locked her in the bathroom like you asked. The master will have her soon."

Dipper and Mabel lightly gasped at how cruel the butler can be. The older twin was soon found with her knees shaking violently and her nails being bitten. She was scared after hearing those words of suffering. Dipper though decided to slightly peek from the side of the curtain.

"Also speaking of the fools, did you by any chance saw where the two dumb children ran off too?" Daniel asked as he walked around the attic, looking at the portrait of the lady similar to Wendy.

"No sir. I haven't seen the children at all." Elizabeth quietly spoke. Daniel noticed that something wasn't right with her. He quickly walked toward her and gave her a death stare. He grasped her neck and lifted her from the ground.

"Are you sure about that Elizabeth?!"

The young maid nodded quickly, knowing her "life" depended on this. Daniel smiled and dropped her to the floor, not even caring about her at all. Elizabeth coughed while looking at the cruel butler with a cold glare.

"If you do see them please bring them immediately to me. I don't want them to figure out what secrets lie in this mansion as well as interfere with the master's plan."

* * *

**_What plan does the butler share with Joseph? _**_**Why is he so cruel?**_**_ Any ideas?_**

**_Anyway review, follow, favorite (if you want...) cause as I said, it's inspirational fuel! :D_**

**_-Little Penguin_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry for the long wait. (I originally planned to release a chapter yesterday then another one today but I was invited to my friend's Halloween party. Yea...) _**

**_So to show you how sorry I am, here's two chapters and they're mighty interesting! _**

**_Enjoy :D_**

* * *

Wendy sat on the cold floor with no hope and idea of getting out. Her eyes were closed and she had her knees pulled closer to her stomach. She would even poke her wounds which made her wince in pain. All she wanted to do is be in her bed sound asleep, not worrying about any problem.

"What am I going to do now?" the teenager asked as she opened her eyes to look around the dark bathroom. The lightning coming from outside gave the bathroom a more chilling effect as well as some light source for Wendy. That is until all her attention directed toward the door when she heard footsteps walk nearby. With all her last might, she screamed and kicked the door with panic.

"Who is this?" a voice asked on the other side of the door which made Wendy shiver. She knew who was on the other side and it was Joseph.

"...Wendy..." the girl answered while doing her best to stay calm. Out of all the people in the mansion why did it had to be Joseph who had to save her?

"Wendy! I'll get you out right away!" Joseph claimed. After a few minutes, Wendy saw the door knob turn slightly and open. There she saw Joseph with a candle and a screw driver on each hand. There was something off with the screw driver until she knew who it belonged too. It was Soos' screw driver. It even had smudges of glitter and paint from the previous projects they had to improve the Mystery Shack.

"How did you get that?" asked Wendy as she lightly pointed to the object.

"Oh I found this on the floor. Does it belong to you?"

"No. It belongs to a friend." Wendy said as she opened her hand for the man to give her the screw driver. He smiled and looked her deeply in the eyes as he gave her the item. His expression changed when he noticed the disgusting bruises on Wendy's knuckles.

"Dear heavens, what happened to you?"

Wendy quickly pulled her hand in, wanting him to quickly go away yet what would she do alone?

"It's nothing sir. I... always had these bruises..." Wendy lied and grabbed her lumberjack hat to put it on. Joseph looked at her with sadness and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"So Wendy. Would you like a tour of this mansion? I can show you everything." Joseph asked in a tone which Wendy could tell he was romancing her. Her cheeks blushed but she did all she can to shake it off.

"Well I'm not sure. I'm tired and I need to catch my sleep and..."

"No please! I insist! Also, we'll have that nasty bruise of yours checked out right away. Who knows what infections you can catch?"

Before Wendy could reply he took her hand and ran down the hall with her. She didn't know what he was planning on doing with her but she knew she should be prepared to protect herself before Joseph does something to her.

"Come now Ms. Corduroy. I have many things to share with you!"

...

"Why did you have to come Soos?"

"I just didn't want to leave you alone sir. Also, I'm going to protect you."

Stan and Soos looked down the stony hall with fear and curiosity. The old man pulled out a lighter from his pocket and turned the flame on. Their jaws dropped when they saw many creepy looking statues positioned till the very end of the hall. Soos already had his knees shaking and quickly hid behind Stan while peeking over his shoulder.

"Come on Soos. I bet we can find a way out of here." Stan said as he walked down the hall while being followed by his employee.

The two men looked around but this time it was in fear. On the portraits displayed on the wall there were decomposed bodies and even animals being tortured. A lot of them even showed gruesome deaths. There was one picture that scared them the most. A picture of the woman who looked like Wendy. Instead her face was torn and had maggots come out of her skin cracks.

"What is going on dude?!" Soos yelled as he closed his eyes with his hands.

"Soos, please calm down! It's probably some prank they're playing on us. Let's get out of here."

Soos nodded and put a hand on Stan's shoulder, trying his best to calm down. The two continued their quest to find a way out. As they walked down the hall, they were completely unaware of the statues moving their heads and even the pictures moving their eyes toward them.

After a long walk in what seemed as the endless hallway of terror, Stan and Soos reached the end and it only shown a large mirror. The both of them noticed something way off with it. Their reflection showed them their dark sides. Stan had pale skin and dark eyes. He had a hunch back and even stared at his other half with threatening eyes. Soos' reflection was different. His skin was darker and he tried to avoid eye contact with himself. He was depressed and had tears run down his cheeks. Tears of blood.

The two men screamed at their sights as well as their reflections. Their dark side then started to decompose into pieces and even had roaches come out of their mouth. Soos tried his best from throwing up while Stan went to a nearby statue to pick up its sword. With all the power he had, he broke the cursed mirror into pieces then what was left was a large hole in the wall.

"What just happened?" Soos weakly asked while Stan shook off the pieces that fell on him and dropped his sword.

"I don't know but it seems that there is another hidden room in it."

The old man cautiously walked in the room and held his hand out for Soos to grab. The handyman gave him a weak smile and grabbed his hand. They continued to walk down the gloomy hall that was completely empty but they could hear a faint sound in the distance. Stan immediately began to pick up his pace when he heard a human like voice come from a room.

"Do you hear that Soos?" Stan asked as he sighed in relief.

Soos nodded at his statement and walked faster till the point he went past Stan. He stopped in his tracks when he saw an opening being surrounded with violet curtains and gold chains. Soos opened the door and immediately jumped back when he saw many witchcraft items. Red cushions were positioned on the floor, tarot cards on the table, and a crystal ball with white mist was positioned in the middle. The room was a circle like room and had books scattered on the floor.

"What's going on Soos? Did you-" The conman was cut off when he heard another voice from the room. Stan walked faster toward the room and quickly had his jaw opened by seeing a female head floating in the sphere, staring at them with cold eyes.

"Mr. Pines! That head chased me and Mabel when we were sent to hang signs out around town!" Soos eagerly said while pointing to the head.

"Silence fools!"

Stan and Soos looked at the head and immediately closed their mouths and stayed still in their place. Neither of them wouldn't even dare to move closer to the head.

"Well now, what do you mortals want?" asked the moody head as she rolled her eyes at them.

Soos pushed Stan forward and hid behind him with fear once again. Stan looked around the room, hoping to find the right words until Soos spoke out behind him.

"Please don't kill us! We've done nothing wrong dude!"

Stan rolled his eyes as well as the head's. The head just glared at them and magically closed a book that was opened behind her.

"What is it that you seek here tonight?!" yelled the head as she was losing patience. "I don't have all day!"

"We came here to ask a way out of this dump. Help us." Stan weakly said.

The head grinned at them and looked behind the two men, appearing that she is controlling something.

"Well than gentleman. Come and take a seat if you wish."

After a few seconds, two chairs slid into the room making Stan and Soos sit immediately. Soos screamed and held his hands out; hoping it will protect him while Stan looked around the chair wondering what pushed it.

"To start off, I'm Madame Mariemont. If you wish to find a way out of this hell, then you should find the answers to this mystery as well. A tragic mystery which shows a way, a way in which you all will have to pay." Mariemont riddled while lifting herself up in the air and her eyes began to glow white.

"This mansion is cursed by Satan himself, and he wishes to bring back a kind soul for himself. Be aware of what you find, because he isn't too kind." chanted the head as she picked up the table and two men up. The room spinned around while tarot cards and drums beating along with her rhythm spun around them as well.

"This mansion is too precious for souls who are lost, yet there are many supernatural beings that lost their battles here. Anyone or anything who interferes with the master's plan, will immediately be put to death as well. Save yourself and break the devil's curse! Especially that young girl, Wendy, because her life is in great danger! Save yourselves! Escape your own death!" Mariemont chanted and laughed in a demonic tone as even crows crowing began to join in the activity. The crows even wanted to peck the two frightened men but where somehow magically pulled back.

"Be free you fools!" Mariemont screamed and continued to laugh while two tarot cards representing death and doom flew in the men's face.

Soos grabbed Stan's hand with fear and was screaming on the top of his lungs. Stan though, was listening very carefully to each word the head said. He encountered these types of supernatural problems before and he failed to solve each mystery. In one of those mysteries, he lost someone very important to him so the old man is determined to not lose anybody that night. He had to solve the mystery because everybody's life depended on it. Stan doesn't want anybody to have the same tragic fate like his beloved brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Due to confusion that may be taken, I suggest to go and read chapter six first. (if you did, yay for you!)_**

**_ It's very important, in order to understand what the heck is going on later in this chapter. :s_**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel stared with horror at the poor maid who laid on the floor and was coughing severely. Daniel smiled at this sight and began walking down the stairs.

"Be careful there my lady and be sure to bring the children back to me immediately!" the butler yelled then his footsteps became fainted.

Elizabeth slowly got to her feet but failed and fell quickly down. Mabel ran toward the maid and settled her pig down to help the maid back up. Dipper followed close behind but was still looking at the stairway just in case the butler comes back.

"Are you okay?" Mabel asked and got a slight nod from Elizabeth.

"Why is he acting like a butt face?" asked the young girl with anger toward the butler's actions.

"Oh sweetheart, that's not how a proper lady should talk."

"Sorry."

The young maid took a deep breath and quickly grabbed the twins' hands. She gave them a smile and walked toward the stairs' direction. Dipper noticed the direction in which they were going and immediately stopped his feet then pulled his hand back.

"Where are we going?" Dipper asked. He felt a tiny singe of betrayal in him.

"I uh..."

Before the maid could explain, Dipper grabbed Mabel's shoulder and pulled her back. The younger Pine twin glared at Elizabeth with eyes showing hurt.

"You're returning us back, aren't you?" Dipper quietly asked with a shaky voice.

Elizabeth shook her head quickly while mouthing, "No, no, no..." She got on her knees and looked Dipper in the eyes. All the young boy could see was tears of pain and lost coming from her brown eyes.

"I'm not going to return you. I want to help you and your friends out of here. I don't want neither of you to lose somebody tonight." Dipper was confused by her last sentence. Yet the twin could tell that the maid could've lost someone in the past. It was clearly shown in her eyes.

"Okay. We trust you. Just please help us find Wendy, Grunkle Stan, and Soos."

"Certainly. I'll help you find your friends or family, children."

Elizabeth hugged the twins with tears dripping down her face. Mabel smiled and awed as she patted her back while saying comforting words. After a moment of the warm hug, the maid reached over and kissed the both of them on the cheek. The older twin smiled and ran toward the stairs with Waddles oinking behind her while Dipper rubbed off the kiss on his cheek in disgust. He noticed that Elizabeth's touch is ice cold.

The group walked carefully down the stairs then made their way into the hallway where their rooms were located. As they made their way toward the room, Dipper peeked in room where he heard bright music playing. Inside he saw various instruments floating around while playing musical notes. The piano even was played but there was no one pressing the keys. In fact, there was no one in the room.

"Now dearie, we don't want to interrupt their rehearsal." Elizabeth said as she grabbed Dipper's hand and dragged him away from the room.

...

Joseph sighed with affection as he noticed Wendy was looking around the library with wonder. He brought her there so he can know more about her. Wendy's wounds were already treated and had tight bandages on her hands.

"How long have you lived in Gravity Falls?" Joseph asked toward Wendy, who didn't seem to pay attention to any word he said.

"Oh, I always lived here and it's twenty minutes away from town by foot. I live with my dad who is a lumberjack and my three little brothers." Wendy surprisingly replied as she held a small tiger figure and blew the dust off of it.

"Really? How old are you, beautiful?"

Wendy stopped what she was doing and stared at Joseph with a look telling him that she is uncomfortable with those comments. The man just remained calm and decided not to rush into anything.

"I'm fifteen years old and I'm turning sixteen in two months."

Joseph smiled and laughed as he grabbed her hand to lead her to another room.

"I'm twenty one years old. Just five years older than you." the man happily said. Wendy just rolled her eyes and noticed the room they were heading into was a bedroom. There she was alarmed and quickly kicked him away from her where he fell on the ground.

"I'm not going to do whatever you think of doing with me! Just no!" Wendy yelled and glared at him. "I will not have sex with you!"

Joseph shook his head and slowly got up. He walked toward a a wardrobe in the corner and pulled out a pink dress with a large white bow tied in the back. It was made out of rich silk. It looked as if it wasn't worn at all.

"I'm a gentleman. I will not jump to conclusions, Ms. Corduroy! Especially not that kind of situation!" Joseph sternly said while walking toward the angry teenager who had her hands made into fists.

"I just wanted you to try this dress on."

Wendy aggressively grabbed the dress from his hand and pushed the young man out of the room. After that she closed the door in Joseph's face which felt like a thorn stabbed in his heart when he saw her cold eyes.

"All I want to do is make her happy." Joseph quietly said to himself as he leaned on the door. "I love her."

...

"Spirits behold! Spirits behold! All ghouls from last Halloween present yourselves!" Mariemont chanted.

"What should we do Madame?" Stan asked as he eyed the ghostly head with fear.

"Dear mortals, what should you do is solve the puzzle, a puzzle which is hidden within these walls."

There was a point when Stan was starting to lose his patience and knew he had to be demanding in order to get to the final clue. He was just tired of these games already.

"Just tell us!" Stan yelled with anger as he reached over and grabbed the sphere.

"Let me go! Stop it you fool!"

Stan ignored everything that came out of her mouth. He settled the head near his eye level where even his nose touched the sphere. He glared at Mariemont and took a deep breath.

"Just tell us what to do in order to break the curse."

Mariemont smiled and laughed in his face. She even gave him a playful look which annoyed the old man.

"Childish disgusting fool. Don't you know that you're a tool?"

"That's it!" Stan started to shake the head side to side. The head screamed and looked at him in apologetic eyes.

"Just please stop! Riddles is all I can do..." Mariemont quietly said while making all the circling motion stop. Soon the table, cards, chairs, and crows dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

"Mr. Pines, what did we do?" Soos asked as he rubbed his head from getting hit on it until his eyes widened at a certain sight in front of him.

Stan slowly got up and searched around the mess but had no luck finding Madame Mariemont.

"Where is she?!"

"Uh, Mr. Pines..."

"Soos, help me find her."

"Mr. Pines!"

Stan looked around and saw knives, swords, and guns pointed toward their direction. No one was holding them so they were seen floating off the ground.

"Just stay still Soos. Don't make any sudden movement." Stan quietly ordered to his employee but Soos was too late because he accidentally tripped over the chairs. Upon noticing this, the weapons came flying toward them and there was no way out for the two of them. Soos ran to hug the old man with crying eyes.

"This is it, isn't it Mr. Pines?"

* * *

**_Oh my glob, cliffhanger! Will Stan and Soos survive the mayhem? _**

**_Stay tuned! _**

**_-Little Penguin_**


	8. Chapter 8

Lightning struck the mansion walls and soon Madame Mariemont was found floating in the center of the room. She was smiling and laughing like a crazed maniac.

"So fools, it seem that you came back for more? Ha! Impossible!"

Stuff began to float in a circular motion which would spook anybody out instantly.

"The master is so stupid that they forgot many tiny mistakes which affected everything around here. So it seems that you all will have to wait!"

Mariemont's eyes turned bright white as she chanted a few gibberish words until it became clear to what she is saying!

"Happy Halloween mortals and be careful of lost spirits looking for a friend to go back to the fiery pits of hell. Ghouls and goblins are even searching for souls too as well as a witch who is searching for fresh meat!"

After that, the room blacked out and nothing was heard from her again. The only thing that was heard is the faint sounds of a piano playing distorted notes in the background.

* * *

**_Sorry guys! I'm sooo sorry! Blame my new laptop and classes! My laptop deleted all my written chapters that were ready to go for this fanfic and Once Upon a Time! I'm seriously behind my schedule for completing/updating my fanfics!_**

**_This story will be completed though and I'm looking forward to finishing it next week of the week after that! So I'm tremendously sorry!_**

**_Happy Halloween and here's your candy! *gives you all candy*_**

**_Thanks for your patience and this chapter will be deleted when the next chapter for this is posted with the real story! :)_**

**_-Little Penguin_**

**_(P.S: After this story is completed, I will release a comedy story called Comedy Shack. It's basically a spoof of the classic show, All That and The Amanda Show! It'll be fun! :) )_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hope you all enjoy! :) **_

* * *

"This is it, isn't it Mr. Pines?" Soos asked while backing away quickly and braced himself for his gruesome death.

However Stan didn't even think about death. He used his instant instincts and quickly grabbed the legs of a chair to hold it in front of him like a protective shied. He was even just in time before the sharp knives flew into the room.

"Bring it on!" Stan yelled as the knives flew toward them with great speed. Soos screamed while covering his face with his hands while talking gibberish words which sounded like his goodbyes to everyone he knew. His words soon trailed off when he noticed that the knives missed their target and stabbed the chair's seat instead.

"Come on Soos!" Stan ordered as he threw aside the stabbed chair.

Stan grabbed his employee's wrist and pulled him toward door. At first Soos struggled to walk toward the door but managed to get to his destination with his wiggling legs. Yet their worst thought was heard when they heard the knives being pulled out the chair with a sharp sound. The sharp weapons then dodged toward the frightened men. This time they came faster than before.

"Oh n-no, oh no! W-why do these creepy t-things happen to me d-dude?" Soos staggered while running down the long hallway for his dear life despite his weak legs. Stan felt instant pain run through his back and even heard it crack. All the poor old man can do is grit his teeth in pain as he quickly picked up his legs.

One thing the both of them noticed immediately was that the hallway was different. Different wallpaper, different turns, and a different haunting glow came from the walls. It was as if they were running in a maze. Each turn led to a different looking hallway and each turn brought chills up the men's spines.

After a period of confusion and running, their hopes were soon held high when they saw a staircase leading toward a small wooden door. Stan and Soos ran up the stairs quickly, not even daring to look back toward the knives. Stan grabbed the golden knob and prepared to open the door but the knob wouldn't let him open it.

"What the hell?" He angrily questioned.

"Come on Mr. Pines! They're coming closer!" Soos anxiously said while having his back pressed against the cold stone walls. Stan knocked as hard as he could and was lucky enough to see the knob turn then open. The two men were then dumbfounded when they saw the maid standing in front of them with Dipper and Mabel at her side. Elizabeth pulled the men away from the door and closed the door behind her. She was just in time too because the sharp knives jabbed through the door then stayed still in their places.

"Grunkle Stan! Soos!" the twins yelled with joy and ran toward them with arms wide open. The four were happily reunited.

"Excuse me, but where did you two gentlemen come from?"

Stan broke from the hug and looked around, hoping to find the right words that didn't sound like he was losing his mind until his thought was interrupted by an evil laugh echoing through the thick wooden door that had knives stabbed through it.

"Elizabeth..." the voice whispered lightly.

The twins' eyes grew and soon realized a small detail that they remembered. The light voice was similar to the one taunting them earlier. Waddles oinked with fear as he ran underneath Mabel's legs.

"Guys, guys, that's the voice! Isn't it right Dipper?" Mabel shrieked as she poked Dipper on the shoulder which earned her a glare from him.

"Mabel, we're not sure if that is the right voice. Also, they don't know what we're talking about." Dipper explained with an annoyed tone.

Elizabeth tsked as she opened the stabbed door and lightly walked down the stairs without making another sound. Yet, as she walked everyone gasped at her appearance. There was a detail that none of them has noticed before. On her back, there was blood stains and bandages wrapped around her waist. The odd thing was that, on her back there were multiple gun shots. How was she still alive?

The Pines family shivered at the Elizabeth's disgusting wounds but, decided to follow her close behind. Soos at first was very skeptical on their decision.

"Is she a ghost?! Dude, that's so creepy!" Soos thought aloud until he saw Dipper signal him to come towards them. The handyman quietly tiptoed passed the still knives, hoping they would not come back 'alive', and walked toward his friends.

"Keep calm, Soos. Keep calm!" Soos mentally ordered himself until his knees shook and he was weak at the knees again.

"Keep calm!"

...

Elizabeth huffed with frustration when she saw an old friend scattered on the floor. She never thought that it will come down to this.

"Madame Mariemont, nice to see you again. How is it in that glass globe of yours?" Elizabeth calmly said as she elegantly folded her arms to her side.

The crystal sphere shook on the ground and even rolled around until her eyes saw the fearful maid. She bit her lip and smiled as she elevated from the ground to Elizabeth's level.

"Why if it isn't sweet, little Elizabeth. I don't understand why you would work for that twit!" Mariemont spat at the maid which made the woman finch back.

"Have you bought those foolish humans with you too?" said the floating head as she glared at the poor maid.

Elizabeth shook her head, without even daring to meet the Mariemont's cold eyes.

Just for the head's luck, Mariemont heard the steps of four tired humans which made her giggle.

"So it seems that you came back for _moi_, Mr. Pines and Soos. I knew you men couldn't resist me." Mariemont said in a seductive, playful tone which made Soos and Stan gag in disgust.

"Calm down. I'm joking!" spat the head at the gagging men which made them snap back to their thoughts.

Dipper and Mabel laughed at the ghostly head's joke and were clutching onto their stomachs. Waddles even joined in the laughing trio by oinking and closing his small eyes. They were then hushed by the maid, from receiving a hard tap on their shoulders.

"Okay, okay, you had your dumb fun. How do we get out of here?!" Stan asked as he prepared himself to shake some sense into Mariemont's head.

"Aha! Have you no memory at all, mortal human?" the head teased as she spun around Stan's head which angered him.

"Madame Mariemont! Please stop with the nonsense!" Elizabeth yelled on top of her lungs which quieted the head and settled her down.

The crystal sphere then lowered herself down onto the floor and motioned her head for them to come toward her.

Waddles walked up to the sphere and licked the glass which annoyed Mariemont but, at least someone in the room liked her. Soon, Mabel walked toward her and crouched down to closely observe the head. Even Dipper joined in as he secretly took out journal number three and flipped through the pages to get to the mansion's section.

Mabel turned her head to look toward her man child friend and her great uncle, hoping they would gather around the sphere. She even showed them her puppy look eyes, hoping they would buy it.

Soos did buy her look and walked toward them to sit on the ground. Soos grinned as he looked at the old man and patted the empty spot beside him as if he's telling Stan to come.

"Ugh, fine! I'll join!" Stan grunted. He slowly walked toward Soos and sat beside him and stared at the head with curiosity.

"Isn't this cool Grunkle Stan?" Mabel excitedly asked as she wildly shook her uncle's arm.

Stan turned to her direction and gave her a warm smile. Honestly, the old man was scared and felt very uncomfortable around the talking head.

The only person that was left was Elizabeth. She rolled her eyes as she noticed that she was alone and walked toward the twins. She laid a cold hand on the twins' shoulder which comforted Dipper in a way.

"It seems that I have to speak clearly this time, ahem, the way out is to break the curse! Break the devil's curse! He orders us a beautiful soul. Haven't you notice that one of your friends is missing?" Mariemont asked.

Dipper was the first twin to realize that Wendy was gone. He forgot about her after seeing the horrible confront between Elizabeth and Daniel. At this point, he grabbed the crystal sphere and grasped the thick glass.

"What did you do to Wendy?! Where is she?!" Dipper sternly asked while holding the head closer to him.

"Calm down, she's under Joseph's care in the meanwhile. Your pretty little friend is safe...for now..."

Dipper felt his heart sank as he dropped the sphere and his gaze was frozen in place. Joseph was probably romancing Wendy and was beating the twelve year old into the redhead's heart. Who knows what they could be doing now.

"Ah, young love...now where was I? Oh yes, to break the curse you will have to find a skeleton key. It is hidden deep in the graveyards that are behind the mansion. The key will unravel the secrets hidden within the mansion's walls and you mortals will finally have a chance to escape the mansion's grounds."

Dipper snapped out of his gaze after closely listening to Mariemont's hint. He stood up and walked away from the group to walk back and forth while rubbing his chin. It was obvious that he was deep in thought.

"Okay, the key is in your cemetery that you guys somehow have and it will help us out. Seems pretty straight forward to me." Dipper nodded as he snapped his fingers from getting her clue.

"The question is how do we get out of the mansion to get to the cemetery? The doors are locked and there is no way out."

Soos got up from his seat to walk toward the room's opening while being followed by Waddles.

"Come on Waddles! It looks like Soos shall save the day!" Soos proudly pledged until he saw a glare from Dipper which made him return to his place.

Elizabeth fidgeted with her fingers as she cleared her throat and stood tall so everyone could notice her. The idea inside her head was probably not a good one.

"I have a way out! Trust me, it'll be fun as you call it."

* * *

**_There it is chapter "8"! How will the gang save Wendy? What happened to poor maid, Elizabeth? Will they ever find the key to get out of that nightmare?_**

**_Find out when there's more to come! Also, thanks for your patience guys. I appreciate it so much! (School is a pain, theater and dance is a pain, everything is a pain!)_**

**_I released a cute little story full of one-shots called My Song To You. Check it out!_**

**_-Little Penguin :)_**

**_(P.S: Thanks to GravityFallsChick, I figured out that some of you guys nominated me for the Gravity Falls Fanfiction awards! Thanks so much! It means a lot! I never thought I would be nominated! :D) _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Here you go fellas! _**

**_It's a short chapter but, I think you can manage with it. (We finally get to see what happens to Wendy!)_**

**_Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

"Are you ready, Ms. Corduroy?" Joseph called out to Wendy while impatiently knocking on the door.

The girl has been there for a long period of time. Joseph even began to jump toward conclusions. Without even asking for permission, he used his ghostly powers and flew into the door. It was as if he became invisible and was part of the air going inside.

After using his power, he was instantly found inside the room. To his surprise, there was no one in the room. Wendy was gone. The dress he wanted her to try on was on the bed.

"Ms. Corduroy? Ms. Corduroy?" Joseph called out but, received no response. He looked aggressively under the bed, in the closets, and even behind furniture. There is when he found a hole in the wall behind the closet.

"What the devil is this?" Joseph questioned as he slowly entered the hole of the wall. He never even knew there was another passage behind the closet. The hallway ahead of him seemed endless which already made him angry.

Joseph stopped in the middle of the hall and closed his eyes. His mind tried to focus on one thing and that is to use his powers. His skin glowed white then soon became transparent. Again, he was invisible.

"Wendy! Ms. Corduroy!" Joseph called out while floating through each wall that came in his way. He was determined that the love of his life was slipping away from his fingertips.

...

The redhead teenager ran for her dear life down the hall. This mansion already seemed like a nightmare and the night wasn't even half over. At least that is what she thought. What she wanted was to be home. To be in her small bedroom, under the warm covers, and hearing her father's loud snores through the other room. Or even occasionally hearing one of her brothers going down the stairs to catch a midnight snack in the kitchen. That is all where she wanted to be. Wendy though, knew that she had to be tough as nails and don't have fear of anything.

"I'm getting out of here! I am not going to die here! Nor am I going to get raped by that creepy guy! I'm getting out of here alive before sunrise!" Wendy chanted in her head as a motivational speech.

As she ran, she felt everything become in slow motion. Her dizziness came back to her and her knees became weak. The colors of the wall began to fade into black and white from her perspective. She dropped to her knees with pain. Her injured knuckles even dropped to the floor.

"Ms. Corduroy?" A voice called out to her which made the teenager's heart jump. She forced her eyes to stay open as she limply crawled on the cold hard wooden floor.

"Where are you going, beautiful?"

Wendy's heart was beating uncontrollably through her chest. Her heart was filled with fear and anxiety. She tried her best to get to her feet but, was found falling to the floor. The world was spinning in her mind which made her confused.

"Why are you getting away from me?" the voice asked behind her which made her jump at the tone of their voice.

The poor girl turned around to meet face to face with the man that she was certain wanted to harm or violate harm. He was on his knees and looked deeply into her eyes.

"...Joseph..." Wendy whispered as she felt her head become numb and her thoughts were being drifted off.

The man lifted a finger to her color fading lips and hushed her quietly. Wendy was certain that deep in his eyes there was a dirty plan but, it was masked with passionate and love-struck eyes.

"...What do...you...want?" the teenage girl weakly asked and soon her mind was shut off. Her freckled face fell unconscious onto the floor. The last figure she saw was Joseph becoming very worried as he lifted his arms to pick her up.

...

The fire burned bright in the fireplace which reflected off the silky curtains that hung on the library's walls. A figure sat on a red soft cushioned chair that was positioned in front of the fireplace while lightly drinking a small glass of wine. In their hands was a small portrait of a beautiful woman. Her bright green eyes made a perfect match for her warm smile as well as the pink dress she wore. The woman was posing in front of a large pine tree while holding a small bird in her hand. She seemed like an angel.

"I've been blessed with a chance to see you again, my love." the voice said while lightly stroking the woman in the portrait's cheek with the back of his index finger.

Behind him was a large leather chair which held an unconscious teenager in it. Her chest rose up and down which was a good sign that she still lived. The problem is that she was dangerously pale and her skin had a soft greyish glow. Her lips were becoming a lighter purple color and were dry chapped. She seemed like she was slowly falling into her death.

"Mr. Erstwin, would you like me to wake the lady up?" a butler asked while entering the room with his hands behind his back.

"No thank you, Daniel. She'll wake up soon."

"I assure you Joseph that Julie is here. She loves you too much and wants to leave with you."

Joseph shook his head and lifted the small portrait to kiss the painted woman's lips. He was lost in desperation to hold Julie, his lost future wife, in his arms. He quickly made up his mind at leaving the unconscious girl at peace. Joseph needed her quickly.

"I waited for this moment far enough Daniel. I-"

"Patience, Mr. Erstwin. This takes lots of valuable, time like you said. She'll be soon in your arms." Daniel interrupted Joseph's concern.

Joseph got up from his seat and slowly walked toward Wendy's body to see her still face. He brushed his hand up and down her pale cheeks.

"Daniel, I can't wait any longer. I must wed her now. Tonight she should be mine."

The man leaned in and passionately kissed Wendy's cheek. The teenager slightly twitched at his cold lips when it met her cheek but, then she resumed into her deep slumber.

"This isn't Ms. Corduroy. This is Julie...reincarnated into another gorgeous body. Julie Ulman is finally with us tonight. My love has returned!"

* * *

**_Oh no...what is happening to Wendy? Is Joseph a messed up man? Stay tuned..._**

**_(I'm looking forward to finishing this story by next week...although I might not meet with my goal.)_**

**_Also, please review! (huge inspiration!)_**

**_-Little Penguin _**


End file.
